


Friedrich

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: One Friedrich goes. One Friedrich comes. Long live the king.





	Friedrich

**Author's Note:**

> A little historic piece on Prussia. It is actually about the father of the famous Friedrich der Grosse (Frederick the Great), Friedrich Wilhelm. What intrigued me was the contrast between Friedrich Wilhelm and his father, Friedrich III. Friedrich III was a renaissance guy through and through, while Friedrich Wilhelm was the complete opposite. So, when he came to power, things changed for Prussia. And so I decided to use this opportunity to write a little piece about Hetalia's Prussia. Oh, and if you wanna know how well the term Soldatenkönig fits Friedrich Wilhelm – go read what he did to his son, Friedrich der Grosse.  
> (Ugh, so many Friedrichs… -.- So hard to keep track of who's who.)

Berlin, 25th of February, 1713

The air in the room was heavy. Though it had only to do with the fact that the window had been closed for so long. A heavy silence also hung over the room like a blanket.  
Prussia stood in a corner and stared at the large bed. He almost didn’t recognise the man lying in it. Sickness had transformed him into a mere shadow of his former self.  
Friedrich. Duke of Brandenburg-Preussen. Elector. Third of his name as Margrave of Brandenburg. And first of his name as king of Prussia.  
Gilbert still remembered when Friedrich had crowned himself. It had been a pompous ceremony. And it had transformed Prussia from a mere Margraviate into an actual kingdom.  
,To think I’ve once been a simple Duchy, outside of the Holy Roman Empire… I’ve sure come far.’  
And Friedrich had contributed the greatest step. However, Gilbert felt ambiguous about this particular Hohenzollern. While the dying man had turned Prussia into a kingdom, he had also been a child of his time. A Renaissance ruler through and through. The Renaissance – era of pomp, lavishness and new ways of thinking. And corruption. Friedrich had been unable, and maybe unwilling, to do anything against these things. So they all together had led the people of Prussia into poverty. The nation felt it gravely. He had been getting sicker and sicker, his appearance turning more dissheveled as time went on.  
,His son, on the other hand…’  
Prussia turned his eyes onto a young man sitting at a small wooden table. The open book in front of him said everything about this character. It was the Prussian state cash book.  
Friedrich Wilhelm was a man of contradictions. Gilbert had learned that quickly. More importantly, in many fundamental ways, he was the exact opposite of his father.  
Friedrich had fully indulged in the life of a Renaissance ruler. Feasts. Eating. Extravaganza. Everything that came with his position in this era. Friedrich Wilhelm on the other hand… there was a sternness and discipline in him which his father completely lacked. Even as a child, the son had been more robust and sturdy than his father. A trait perfectly mirrored in their different mindsets. Where Friedrich had lived a lavish life, Friedrich Wilhelm had started keeping record of his finances at the tender age of ten. He also showed much more inte-rest in the military than his father.  
The silver-haired, adolescent nation studied his future boss thoughtfully. The crown prince wore an unreadable expression on his face as he studied the numbers. Gilbert suddenly had the distinct feeling that things were about to change drastically. He felt it in the aura of harshness and discipline Friedrich Wilhelm radiated. Saw it in his eyes.  
Clothes rustled and drew Gilbert’s attention. The royal medic checked Friedrich once more. When he looked up at the assembled men, Prussia instantly knew it was over.  
„The king is dead“, the medic said and looked at Friedrich Wilhelm. „Long live the king.“  
That was it. One king was gone. Another took his place. As the new ruler of the Prussian kingdom stood, everyone else knelt. Even Gilbert. „Long live the king“, they repeated.  
Friedrich Wilhelm let his eyes wander across everyone. His eyes betrayed not a single trace of sadness or any other emotion. „King I am, and rule I shall“, he said. He fixed the ministers present. „From you, Herren Minister, I do not demand advice nor reasoning. I demand obedience.“ He paused. „A king is not supposed to sit idly on his throne. Mein Herr Vater, Gott hab’ ihn seelig, did that. Well, I saw the cash books he left me. Our debst are horrendous. It will not go on like this. I will personally take matters into my hand. I will pull Preussen out of the swamp into which it has sunken. Ein neuer Wind wird wehen.“ The monarch walked over to Gilbert and put a hand on his shoulder. „Will you help me with this, my friend?“  
The silver-haired nation glanced into Friedrich Wilhelm’s eyes. A decisiveness shone in them as hard as diamonds.  
,Well, for the good or bad, there will be change. It’s going tob e interesting to see how this will play out in the end.‘  
„Of course you can, Majestät.“  
A faint smile appeared on Friedrich Wilhelm’s face. „Very well.“ He turned. „Now then, I think we have an announcement to make. And send the fastest messengers to the churches, so the bells may ring. Make all of the necessary peparations. We will have one final grand festivity. Afterwards – those will be over.“  
One last time, he stopped at his father’s bed and glanced down at him. Then he walked out of the room, followed by the rest.  
As Gilbert walked out the door, he glanced at the late monarch one last time as well.  
Change was coming. It was clear now. If anyone managed to end the miserable conditions in the kingdom, it was Friedrich Wilhelm. But at what price? Gilbert knew the iron discipline of the new king. He might project that mentality onto his entire people. But then again, did it matter? Whatever measures Friedrich Wilhelm was going to take, if they ended the poverty, they were worth it. And the silver-haired nation would willingly submit to whatever his new ruler demanded of him.  
Gilbert closed the door and followed his new ruler.  
A ruler who would very quickly earn the well-deserved title „Soldatenkönig.“

 

 

Herren Mister = Misters Ministers  
Mein Vater, Gott hab‘ ihn seelig = My father, may God bless him  
Preussen = Prussia  
Ein neuer Wind wird wehen =A new wind will blow  
Majestät = majesty  
Soldatenkönig = soldier-king


End file.
